Sean Kingston:Fire Burning
Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa (Fire burning, fire burning) What a gwaan! Kingston, let's go, hey! RedOne, hey, hey Shawty got that super thing Hotter than the sun in the south in Spain Got me soon as I walked through the door My pocket started tickling The way she drop it low, that thang Got me wan' spend my money on her, her She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away Now take my red, black card and my jewelry Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa I gotta cool her down She wan' bring the roof to ground On the dance floor, whoa She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor (Fire burning, fire burning) That body is a masterpiece The order is one in every hundred years But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home, home Incomprehensible Little mama game is about to change She'll be on covers over the world She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away Now take my red, black card and my jewelry Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa I gotta cool her down She wan' bring the roof to ground On the dance floor, whoa She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor She got that fire in the dance That'll make them fellas run around, hey! No exit from the dance floor So them boys wan' more, hey! She got that fire in the dance That'll make them fellas run around (Madem, get out my way, everybody, sing it now, hey!) No exit from the dance floor So them boys wan' more (What a gwaan? Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey!) She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away Now take my red, black card and my jewelry Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa I gotta cool her down She wan' bring the roof to ground On the dance floor, whoa She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor Somebody call 911! Category:Dance Pop Category:2009 Category:Sean Kingston